


A Chance to Change

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter, except the books and merchandise I have purchased.This is another take on some time travel, this particular form I have not done before. It’s more quasi-time travel, really. Also a soul-bond fic, I haven’t done one of those in a while. On top of that, not Harry-centric… imagine that. Enjoy if you can.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	A Chance to Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing in regards to Harry Potter, except the books and merchandise I have purchased. 
> 
> This is another take on some time travel, this particular form I have not done before. It’s more quasi-time travel, really. Also a soul-bond fic, I haven’t done one of those in a while. On top of that, not Harry-centric… imagine that. Enjoy if you can.

She gasped, taking in a deep breath as she looked around her. She was in Divination class, having gazed into her teacher’s eyes when she made a prediction, and then everything swirled. She looked around the class, everyone staring at her oddly, before she looked at Prof. Trelawney again, who gave an almost imperceptible nod, with a small knowing look on her face. 

  
  


“Enough… enough of this nonsense!” Hermione said, having to recall her previous words. “My aura might be thin, but at least it is more consistent than your… your predictions!” She said, gathering her things and leaving the Divination classroom with a huff, her face flushed and flustered but it was far from anger. She left the classroom and made her way down the halls, before she pressed herself against the wall and panted heavily. 

  
  


She was fourteen again… when not moments ago she was nearly forty. She had been watching her children leave on the Hogwarts express, and then her eyes latched on with Luna’s, also there with her children, and they shared a smile. Then, then she was looking into the eyes of Prof. Trelawney, the heavily scented room around her. Had it all been a dream? No… no, it couldn’t have been. She took her wand out and concentrated… yes, there it was. Her core, pumping her full of that sweet, sweet magic. She was flooded with it, her spell knowledge and muscle memory making her twitch, but it was all there. 

  
  


Hermione Granger, third year Gryffindor, started to laugh. It was almost hysterical, but it was a happy laugh. She took a deep breath, and then remembered what she had on her person: a Time Turner. She frowned lightly, this thing was more trouble than it was worth, besides, it wasn’t like she didn’t know all of these courses by heart. She hummed softly and then with a negligent flick of her wand, her books shrunk, and they went into her lightened pack. She then started to walk towards the great hall, it was almost lunch time anyway. 

  
  


She walked at a leisurely pace, stroking the walls as she went on, remembering just how perfect Hogwarts had been before the wall, and how it would stay if she had any say in it! She walked for a bit, and then turned a corner, her breath catching in her throat. There, not thirty feet from her, was Luna Lovegood. She smiled softly and then approached the girl, who for a moment twitched at the sound of footsteps, before she turned and gave a smile so incredibly  _ brilliant _ that Hermione started to tear up. She saw the recognition in the blonde’s eyes, and then came to her and gave her a blissfully love filled kiss. After what seemed like hours, they broke apart, with Hermione speaking softly, through lightly falling tears. 

  
  


“I’d thought i’d never see you again…” She said, and Luna smiled her serene smile, but her words were completely lucid. 

  
  


“Hmmm… no, I didn’t want that.” Luna said, and Hermione gasped, before she raised her shirt, looking at those very same words right above her left hip. When she looked up she saw Luna doing the same, though over her right breast were the words she just spoke. Both sentences, for but a moment, had a delightful blue glow before they vanished, replaced by the opposite witch’s initials instead. Luna then tugged the surprised witch down for another kiss, before she spoke again, still with complete lucidness. 

  
  


“I’ve been waiting a long time to hear those words, Hermione Granger.” Luna said, stroking her brunettes sides softly, sighing and hugging her close. “We’ll never be apart again, I won’t have it.” She said, looking up at the slightly taller witch, and getting a vehement nod in return. 

  
  


“Never… my sweet lunabell.” Hermione said, causing Luna to giggle and blush. In their previous lives, before she got back with Ron, she had Luna had been very close. They parted when Ron had slipped her a little something in a drink, and forced her to Marry him and bare his children. She wanted nothing more than to find Ron and tear out his throat… but this Ron was innocent, he hadn’t done that till he was almost thirty. 

  
  


“Come on, my loving bookworm, lunch awaits!” Luna said, taking another kiss before they both went to the great hall. There was so much to take care of, so much to change, they would do it together. 

  
  
~ActC~

  
  


“Ron?” Hermione asked, later that day in the dorms. It was almost dinner time when the thought came to her, and she needed to act fast. 

  
  


“Yeah?” Ron responded, looking up from the chess match in which he was walloping Harry. 

“Could you bring scabbers to me?” She asked, and he blinked, so she kept going. “I want to take him to Hagrid, see if he can help. He’s our Care teacher, he should know some stuff, right?” She reasoned, and he blinked again. 

  
  


“Never thought of that… yeah. Sure.” He said, and got up to go get the fat, brown rat. Harry took that opportunity to switch to his homework. If he wanted a headache, at least he’d earn it on his own terms. Ron came back a few minutes later, rat in his hand. “Sorry it took so long, he was hiding under my pillow.” He said, handing the rat to Hermione, who held him firmly. ‘Scabbers’, wriggled in her hand, looked up at her, and then got comfy. Hermione wrinkled her nose softly, before smiling at Ron. 

  
  


“Thank you, Ron.” Hermione said, and he nodded, before starting to pout at Harry for starting his homework. Harry just shrugged and insisted Ron do the same, before Hermione left. She made her way outside of the portrait, and into an unused classroom, where Luna was waiting for her with a box already charmed unbreakable. Peter went right into the box, and it was closed before he could realize what happened. 

  
  


“Who should we bring it to, lunabell?” Hermione asked, scourgifying her hand wordlessly, before silencing the box as Peter had started to freak out. 

  
  


“The headmaster, love.” Luna replied, humming and poking the box. “He can be trusted, that is certain.” She said, her tone a bit dreamy, with some finality to it. Hermione nodded, knowing when Luna was speaking through her sight. 

  
  


“After dinner, you think?” Hermione asked, and Luna nodded, before she spoke softly. 

  
  


“Dobby?” Luna asked, and after a moment a familiar elf appeared, looking around curiously, before he saw Hermione. 

  
  


“Oh! Ms. Grangy!” Dobby said, beaming softly and going from foot to foot in anticipation. 

  
  


“Hello, Dobby, how are you?” Hermione asked, and Dobby gasped. 

  
  


“Oh… oh! Just as humble and great as the great Harry Potter sir! She asks Dobby how he is.” He said, sniffling before smiling. “Dobby be well! Plenty of work to be doing in Hogwarts, oh yes.” He said, and Hermione smiled. 

  
  


“Good! Very good… now, I.” Hermione paused. “No,  _ we _ have a request for you.” She said, and Dobby nodded, waiting. “In that box is a wizard, disguised as a rat.” She said, pointing to the moving box. “We need you to make sure it’s watched, and he doesn’t get out. Can you do that for us? It will really,  _ Really  _ help Harry.” Hermione said, and though she didn’t like using Harry, she knew Dobby would have barely a reason to say no after that. 

  
  


“It would help the Great Harry Potter sir?” Dobby asked, getting a nod from Hermione and Luna. He gasped and nodded, smiling wide. “Dobby will help! Bad Wizard will not escape on Dobby’s watch!” He said, and with a click of his fingers the box was behind him, and he saluted the two witches. He also tagged them magically, and explained it would keep impostors away. 

  
  


“You are marvelous, Dobby.” Luna said, causing the elf to blush and grin at the praise. “We have to discuss it, but it’s possible that before Yule break, you will have a family again.” She said, and the poor elf nearly fainted in happiness. He gave them each a hug before he conjured a small chair and just… stared at the box. His face scrunched in determination, he would not fail these girls, or the great Harry Potter Sir!

  
  


The girls smiled at him, and then left the room, transfiguring the door into the wall beside it, then placing a marking spell on it so they could find it later. They then shared a kiss before they went off to dinner, fingers intertwined, they were not afraid of being seen together, their love was stronger than that. They walked into the great hall, sitting at the lion’s table, talking to themselves, hand still together, reveling in their contact. It was a few minutes before Ron and Harry showed up, with Harry tilting his head in question, and Ron frowning. 

  
  


“What is Loo-” He started, but was cut off by a glare that promised  _ pain _ from the girl in question. “Ah… um, what are you doing here, Luna?” He corrected himself, and she smiled at him. 

  
  


“Sitting and eating dinner with my girlfriend, Ronald.” Luna replied, kissing Hermione’s cheek, who blushed softly. Not so much at the public display of affection, just the emotional pleasure she got from those words, after so long. 

  
  


“You’re bent, Hermione?” Ron asked, blinking, and Harry groaned and elbowed him, getting a hiss from the redhead. 

  
  


“Merlin, Ron! You just don’t ask someone if they’re bent!” Harry hissed, and Ron rubbed his ribs, apologizing. Harry turned and smiled softly. “How long have you two been together?” Harry asked, and though he wasn’t the best person to talk about love with, he was far from intolerant or lacking in tact. 

  
  


“About a year or so, we just decided not to hide it anymore.” Hermione said, and then kissed the other girl's cheek, getting a smile and a blush in return. 

  
  


“Well, that’s great!” Harry said with a smile. “I wish you guys the best.” He said, before starting to eat himself, the rest of dinner really going on without so much as a hiccup. Before the meal was finished proper, Luna got up and skipped up to the head table, performing a curtsy in front of the headmaster, who spoke with a smile in his tone. 

  
  


“What can I do for you, Ms. Lovegood?” Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling merrily. 

  
  


“I formally request an audience, headmaster, with yourself, my girlfriend and I.” Luna said, and Dumbledore stroked his beard softly, humming in thought. 

  
  


“Very well, Ms. Lovegood, is now acceptable? I have finished my meal, and I assume you have done the same.” Dumbledore responded, and she smiled with a nod. “Excellent! I find myself lately indulging in pecan clusters.” He said, and she nodded, getting the hint before skipping away. A whispered conversation with Hermione had both girls rising, and exiting the great hall, shortly after Dumbledore had done the same. 

  
  


~ActC~

There were four in Dumbledore’s office not fifteen minutes later, with the oldest in the room donning a thunderous expression, aimed at the now bound and unconscious rat-like man on the floor. 

  
  


“There has been a grave miscarriage of justice, and I thank you girls for informing me.” Dumbledore said, sighing and looking at the girls, before smiling gently. “I will make sure this is taken care of, you have my word.” He said, and Luna got up with a smile, helping Hermione up as well. 

  
  


“Thank you, Headmaster… this means so much.” Hermione said. “And I know Harry will be happy as well, and I do love seeing my brother happy.” She said, and he nodded, making a motion to let them know they were dismissed, as he looked over the form of Peter Pettigrew with a soft scowl. The girls left and then shared a kiss, before Luna frowned and hugged her soul-mate tightly. 

  
  


“Lunabell?” Hermione asked, getting a small smile from her girlfriend. “What is it?” She said, stroking the younger girl’s cheek. 

  
  


“I don’t want to go to my tower.” Luna said, her voice a little small. Hermione blinked and then growled softly, tugging her blonde love closer. 

  
  


“You won’t go, not tonight.” Hermione said, giving Luna a kiss. “No way I am letting you out of sight on our first night back.” She said, stroking her cheek and walking with her towards Gryffindor tower, and with only a small raised brow from the Fat Lady, they were in. Luna smiled softly, the red and gold of this tower was always nice to see, as far as she could remember. 

  
  


“Oh, hello Luna!” Ginny said, coming from the couch, Luna giving her a small smile. 

  
  


“Good evening, Ginerva.” Luna said, giving her friend and kiss to her cheek, whispering softly. “I found them.” She said, and Ginny gasped, looking at her hands, fingers joined with Hermione’s. 

  
  


“That’s marvelous!” Ginny said, hugging her friend tighter, both of them starting to chat, sitting on an empty couch. Then Ginny included Hermione in the conversation, letting her know that those words had appeared on Luna when she was four, and old enough to understand what the words meant. She had always had the sight, so her knowledge was well past her years, yet she could never really see who she would be with. She never had to guess anymore though, and that made her, and her friend, so very happy. 

  
  


~ActC~

  
  


Luna went into Ravenclaw tower with a spring in her step, up to her dorm to get her things for the day. She had spent the night with her soul-mate, and though there was form of sexual intimacy in years to come, the night had been full of sweetness and tenderness. Sometimes, those nights could be so much better than the former kind. She was making her way towards the exit when she was stopped, by her tormentors. She frowned and stepped back. 

  
  


“Well, well. Loony Lovegood.” Marietta Edgecomb said, her wand out, ready for a little playtime. “We saw you hovering around Granger, sharing touches and kisses… as if you couldn’t be even more gross and weird.” She said, huffing, and Luna glowered softly. “Oh no, I made the freak mad at me.” Her tormentor said, flinging a stinging hex at her. She gasped and stumbled back, then took a deep breath. 

  
  


“Please, for your sake, don’t do that again.” Luna said, trying to plead with the older girl. 

  
“Ha! My sake?” Marietta said, scowling. “What are you going to do, loony?” She asked, sending a stronger hex, making Luna yelp and step back a bit more. Another one was sent to her, but it was deflected by a rather powerful  _ Protego _ . The older raven blinked and looked around, then turned to see a very angry Hermione Granger. 

  
  


“I warned you…” Luna said, moving out of the way just in time as Marietta was pushed back with a powerful, silently banished. Said witch cried out in alarm, and was up quickly with a spell on her lips, before her wand was torn from her hand by the agitated third year.

  
  


“Oh yes, let's mess with the second year. Never mind that her girlfriend is the smartest witch in her year.” Hermione hissed, stalking the wandless witch like a cat would a mouse. “Never mind that she reads three years ahead to be prepared.” She said, sending a wordless stinging hex at the fallen fourth year. 

  
  


“Let’s not do anything hasty now, Granger.” Marietta said, only whimpering when another hex hit her, then she watched as Hermione deflected binding spells from other higher years. 

  
  


“Stay out of this!” Hermione snarled, Luna watching on with a gentle smile. “You messed with Luna, my girlfriend.” She said, before growling. “My  _ soul-mate _ .” She hissed, and most of the room gasped. That was… wrong. 

  
  


“Oh… well, I didn’t know, Granger!” Marietta said, scrambling to get to her feet. “I just thought you were playing tonsil hockey with her, that’s all!” She said, and then yelped when another hex hit her on the hip. 

  
  


“That doesn’t make it any better, Edgecomb!” Hermione was about to lay into her again, when she turned and deflected a stronger spell, surprising herself and Prof. Flitwick. 

  
  


“Ms. Granger, what is the meaning of this?” The small male asked, and Hermione huffed but explained it to him. He was still upset at the young witch taking matters into her own hands, but he understood the reasoning. While Ms. Lovegood could take care of herself, no doubt, as the older of the two in the bonded couple, Ms. Granger felt the need to protect her. 

  
  


“Off to class with you, Ms. Granger, Ms. Lovegood. We shall discuss this further later.” Prof. Flitwick said, before the girls nodded and left. He sighed softly, and he thought Mr. Potter would be the source of conversation with the teachers this year.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that is it… I know I could go more, but… idk, I just can’t. Not my best work, either in my own personal opinion. Enjoy if you can, read and review please. 


End file.
